Darkhearts revenge
by Rubara12
Summary: a story based on the after the 2nd movie ends and this time Darkheart is prepared


Darkheart's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Elvina rubara 12

One fine day in Care-A-Lot True Heart bear was working in the garden when Noble Heart Horse walked over to True Heart and asked if he could help her tend to the garden,"Of course you can Noble heart. Could you please hand me those garden shears over there on the bench?"

"Sure True Heart." Noble Heart said as he handed True Heart the requested shears.

Then Love-a-lot came walking down the path looking at the beautiful garden with :roses , lillies , impatients , tulips , african violets , pansies ,

lady slippers, fox gloves , poinsettias and a variety of other flowering plants thet made the garden glow with beauty.

" Hi Love -a-lot. How are you?" True Heart said.

"Oh I'm alright. How are you?"Love-a-Lot said.

But unknown to everyone else in care-a-lot a stange disturbance on Earth was causing the Caring Meter to drop rappidly.

When they noticed that the Caring Meter was dropping so rappidly that the Care Bears and Cousins went into the hall of hearts for a meeting about the cause of the caring meter dropping so fast.

Meanwhile down on earth at the same summer camp that Darkheart was at...

Darkheart had resurfaced in David and was holding Christy captive to try to get the Care Bears and Cousins again but not the same way as he had tried before. No, He was going to be prepared this time. He had enlisted the help of an aquaintence of his,Elvina, to assist him in defeating the Care Bears and their Cousins.

Meanwhile back at Care-a-Lot...

In the Hall of hearts the Care Bears and their Cousins were hoping that it was just a flaw in the Caring Meter.Alas,it was not that left the one question to be asked and True Heart asked it.

"Could it be Darkheart?" questioned True Heart.

"I don't know? But if it is we'll have to go down to Earth and investigate to see if it is." said Noble Heart.

At Darkheart's Cavern...

Elvina was making a potion in a big, Black cauldron that would protect Darkheart from the Stare of those infernal Care Bears and their Cousins.

"Soon,thanks to you,Elvina I'll be the most powerful being and the world will as I want it to be. Ha..Ha..Ha!" Darkheart said to Elvina.

"Those infernal Care Bears and their Cousins won't know what to do when they find that their stares are no longer effective. And you will rule this world with your evil and I will be at you side my leige."Elvina said to Darkheart.

"No you will not.My long time love,Christy,will be at my side as my queen.If your potion works there will be no more Care Bears or care bear cousins to defend kindness or caring. How is the potion coming along?" Darkheart asked.

"The potion is almost complete all I need is some red dragon scales and you will be invincable. Now where did I put that jar..here it is. Now to complete my potion." Elvina said.

She then chanted some words which cannot be said outside the realm.

"But my liege you promised me to be at your side."Elvina said in grief.

Darkheart started to throw red lightening bolts and Elvina started to cast spells to repell Darkheart and they worked.

"Now I will not take any more talking back from you Darkheart"Elvina said.

"Alright you will be at my queen's defence whenever she calls"Darkheart said

Meanwhile back in Care-a-Lot...

"True heart, you can't just give up. That is not what you taught us. You taught us to never give up and to spread our love all over the world. You caann'tt give upp now" Love-a-lot cried out the window of her room so upset at the turn of events that had just occured in the hall of hearts. Love-a-lot just stared out into the now empty playgrounds that used to be bustling and full of laughter now lifeless.

Just then True heart came into Love-a-lot's room and tried to console her.

"Try not to worry too much Brave Heart Lion and Noble Heart Horse hopefully will be back soon and if it is Darkheart we will all try our best to get rid of him forever this time."True heart said while stroking the fur on Love-a-lot's head that was resting on her lap.

"Come back home soon Brave Heart and Noble Heart." True Heart said quietly.

Meanwhile in the area outside the camp in the woods nearby waited Brave Heart and Noble Heart along with a few others to see if their fears were real.Was Darkheart alive again?

They didn't have to wait very long for a few moments later a little red care bear came wadddling out and was coming towards them and a woman dressed in a dark purple came running after the foundling saying" You get back here or there will be no food for you tonight"

"WAHHHH" the little red care bear cried as he ran as fast as his little paws could run towards the care bears and as he had reached them the woman took one look and ran away screaming "Not more of them ahhhhhhh"

"Hello little one and what is your name?" Noble Heart asked as they all went back to the cloud cars to go back to Care-a-Lot with the foundling.

When they got to Care-a-Lot all the others came to greet them and to welcome them back along with the foundling they had found outside the old camp where they had also found an young woman chasing the little care bear.

"Could she be the cause of the low level of caring on earth?" asked True Heart as she was feeding the little red care bear.

"Maybe but there was something about her that didn't seem right. She was running after this cute little red Care Bear Cub. But why?",Brave Heart said.

"This could be only one thing. We have an new enemy. Did anyone catch her name?"Noble Heart said.

"No" Said Grumpy.

Just then the little Bear spoke"Ellvinna mistress name "

"He said Elvina" Bright Heart said.

"What is the little one's name?" Bright Heart asked.

"Well , This tag says that his name is Love-a-bunch. That name does suit him very well." True Heart said.

After a bottle and a nap the little Love-a-bunch began to move around by toddling along around the nursery."Elvina, do you read me?"Darkheart said into his communicator on his neck.

"Loud and clear. How did it go? Did my plan work?" Elvina answered.

"They think that I am as cute as a button. Over" Darkheart said.

"Good then they'll never suspect a thing. Over. Now for phase 2" Elvina said.

"I have to go they're comming bye." Darkheart said as he was signing off and his door opened and Noble Heart came in to read a story to him as he took Love-a-bunch into his lap. After that he laid Love-a-bunch into a crib and sang a lullaby as Love-a-bunch drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours Love-a-bunch woke up and called Elvina.

"Elvina is phase 2 ready?"Darkheart said.

"Just about my liege. I still need a hair from a care Bear and from a care Bear Cousin. Then You will be invulnerable ."Elvina said.

"I have them and I'll lead them right to your cabin. Then I'll turn back to my self and destroy them once and for all."Darkheart.

Is this the end of our furry little care bears and care bear cousins?

Find out in chapter 2...

Darkheart's Revenge Chapter 2

The next morning Love-a-Bunch was toddling along while Noble heart was holding his hand as they walked along care-a-lot's long and winding pathways

"Me l-l-love it-t-t h-h-here"Love-a-Bunch (Darkheart) said.

"I very glad you do,Love-a-Bunch,soon we'll go back to see that evil woman and see if she is stronger than Darkheart"True Heat said.

"Wwho iis Ddarkhheartt?"Love-a-Bunch asked Noble heart.

"Let's hope that you never find out."Noble Hearft answered.

Then he sang of Darkheart's evil

Who's the prince of darkness? so evil Darkheart

Who controls darkness and shadows? Darkheart

Who could have defeated the care bears? Darkheart

No one but Darkheart.

"Ooh Darkheart evil badd."Love-a-Bunch said as he clung to noble heart's arm.

"That's ok Love-a-Bunch. Hopefully he'll never bother us again and you'll be safe here."Noble Heart said as he gently laid Love-a-Bunch down for nap time.

Meanwhile back in Elvina's cabin...

Elvina was making something that would protect Darkheart from those stares that Carebears and their cousins would make.

"Darkheart do you read me?"Elvina said into her headset.

"loud and clear,Elvina and I have what you need to defeat them.Are you coming up here tonight? "Darkheart said to Elvina.

"Yes and I also cooked up a posioned cake for them.It will be a suprise that they will never forget for a long time.

Later that night...

Elvina sat on her broom and said,"AWAY TO CARE-A-LOT AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Her broom zoomed away to care-a-lot to deliver a nasty suprise to the care bears and their cousins.When she got there Love-a-bunch was awaiting her arrival.

"Do you have the cake and potion?"Darkheart saked Elvina.

"Yes my Leige. I have them both. Now where do you want me to set the posioned cake?"Elvina asked.

"Oh,just set it over there in front of that door. Now I shall have vengance against those care bears and their cousins forever. Now on to phase 3."Darkheart said.

"I must warn you my liege,the posion only last for 24 hours so we must hurry."Elvina said.

"Yes I know.

The next day...

Noble Heart woke up and opened the door to find a cake with the words:happy care a lot day

Later that morning...

"I found this cake in front of our door,"Noble Heart said,"So let's enjoy our gift from the stars."

Little did they know the poison that waited them.

True Heart was taking care of Love-a-Bunch when the caring meter started going down fast(we aren't talking tortise we are talking zoom).

Soon enough it slowly came back to normal.

Then they all (except Love-a-Bunch) ate the suprise cake very soon after that they all fell down,out cold.The poison had worked. Darkheart turned back into the more reconisable form of the boy."Elvina!"Darkheart called.

"Here my liege and I have the care bear hair that I needed for the spell. Now you will be invincable against those care bear and cousin stares and calls forever."Elvina said as she cast the spell to make Darkheart invincible.

Meanwhile back at a certain camp...

A young Christy is sitting down staring into a dark cabin and wishing for her true love Darkheart . When she was startled by a voice saying"Now what are you doing here,Christy".

Christy turned around and jumped on top of Darkheart and said "Where have you been? I have missed you so verry much.Oh Darkheart, I love you."

"mumph I love you too Christy."Darkheart said.

As they walked along the wooded path they came by another cottage.

Elvina stepped out and said,"My Liege, all is ready the bears and thier cousins are all yours to control and await your orders."

"Wounderful,Elvina thank you."Darkheart said as he felt a hard jerk from Christy.

"Darkheart are you doing what I think you are doing? You have control of the Care Bears and their Cousins.Thay's amazing!"Christy asked amazed at the vastness of Darkhearts' powers.

"Ummm...yes.Christy will you be my queen as we take over the world?"Darkheart said as he started trembling.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I shall be your queen!"Christy responded.

"Elvina,You heard her majesty on with the ceremony."Darkheart told Elvina.

"As you say my liege."Elvina said as she started the organ with the longhedren's wedding march.

Soon the bride and groom were ready.Elvina already had the rings made.

As they marched down the asile surrounded by nature.They said their vows and traded rings.the wedding was now complete.Elvina gave them brooms to ride off to Darkheart's castle.


End file.
